


A Night Like This

by sterlingstars



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kent is slow on the uptake, M/M, Sain is Incredibly Gay, sain- a known useless pansexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlingstars/pseuds/sterlingstars
Summary: When Lyndis is found and named heir to the throne of Caelin, the proper response is to celebrate. When Kent is invited to attend the celebration as a guest instead of knight, he has his doubts- but a certain green knight has love on the brain, and perhaps, these parties aren't so bad as Kent had suspected. A little wine, a little dancing, and, perhaps, the beginning of something worth all the trouble, after all.





	A Night Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Pictured: me, crying into my hands as I play through FE7 and witness how gay Sain is for Kent and how much of a sucker I am for these two and their fun dynamic
> 
> In seriousness, this is my first attempt at a fic featuring these characters, so I really hope I did them justice! I've been having a great time playing through the older games, and in typical fashion, had to latch onto some emtotionally compromised gay boys. I hope you enjoy!

Finding Lady Lyndis has been, despite its hardship, something that Kent is proud of having accomplished. Some things, he knows, are well worth the effort, and Lyn is more than worth it. He and the rest of their companions can all wholeheartedly agree that she’s a lord they’re proud to serve, and a trusted friend as well. Kent’s affection for her knows no bounds, and nor does his loyalty, which means that he will, without hesitation, do whatever she asks of him.

Except sometimes... he regrets it. Like now.

He ought to have expected that there was going to be some sort of formal event when Lyn was named as heir to Caelin. It was, after all, the sort of thing that was usually honored formally- not to mention the fact that she had been a long-lost relative of the marquess, which was in itself cause for its own celebration. What he did not expect, however, was Lyn to ask him to personally attend the celebration, along with his fellow knight Sain, as well as many others. And it wasn't that Kent had never been to a party before... it was just that he had never been asked to attend one of this scale as a guest.

It was a touch nerve-wracking, to say the least, but he swallowed whatever qualms or anxieties he had about the situation and tried to bear it with as much dignity as possible. Besides, the look of excitement on Lyn's face when he had agreed to attend the event was perhaps more than worth the small troubles he would face at wearing formal wear for an extended period of time. There were worse things he could be asked to do, he supposed, but that did not stop him from feeling a nervous flutter at the thought of having to dance and mingle and be... presented in front of people. 

If one were to ask Kent, (which they never had reason to, so all of this remained as a series of musings in the privacy of his own wandering thoughts), he would gladly tell them that he was suited to the quieter, more humble life of the knight. He did his duty, and he did it with pride, and he cared little for any particular attention it drew to him. He wasn't in it for any sort of fame or glory- he was simply a man who has bound by honor to his country and his liege. These sorts of gatherings, he knew, were webs of social interaction, filled with conversation and mingling and introduction, and he wasn't really looking forward to having to make small talk with people he was sure he might not even remember the names of. 

Despite his trepidation, he slept well the night before the ball, and woke feeling refreshed, even if he did feel the flutter of nerves when he glanced at his pristine clothing hanging on his wardrobe for the evening. He quickly put it out of his mind and dressed in a more casual ensemble for the afternoon, wishing to attend to his present duties to take his mind off of his nerves. 

The day seemed to go by rather quickly, as he spent the majority of it running about the castle with hardly any stopping. He was glad for the distraction, though, even when it came to the more tedious work, like helping to arrange tables. It gave him something to do with his hands and kept his mind focused on something other than his worry that he might step too hard on someone's foot during a waltz and offend them horribly.

"Kent, are you well?"

Ah. He looked up from the list he was looking over with one of the kitchen assistants, and gave Lyn the easiest smile he could manage.

"I am perfectly well, my lady," he said smoothly. 

"I don't buy that for a second- I know your look when you're worried," she said. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's just a party, Kent. Do relax, alright? At the very least, there will be plenty of wine, so perhaps you ought to have a decent few glasses, hm?"

She gave a light laugh at her own joke, and Kent found himself grinning honestly enough in return. 

"Ah, I suppose your words have merit," he said. "I shall have to keep the wine in mind."

Lyn laughed again and patted his shoulder. "Good man. I'll share a few cups with you- all will be well. Don't pressure yourself too much."

And with that, she was away. Kent felt his shoulders relax as he heaved a sigh, and nodded to himself after finishing his conversation with the servant. Evening was quickly approaching, and with it, the need to get ready. He retreated back into his chambers once he was sure that his duties for preparation had been completed, and closed the door behind himself with a gentle sigh.

"You're a knight of Caelin," he said to himself. "You have faced combat against all manner of frightening foes, and you have even survived a wrestling match with Lord Hector. You can attend a party for a few hours, you buffoon."

Satisfied with his own little pep talk, even if it did sound a bit childish, he saw himself into a bath to refresh himself before getting dressed. Once clean, he stepped into his formal wear, and was surprised by the comfort of the clothing. He'd only had the outfit recently bought and tailored, but it fit just as nicely as it did when he saw the seamstress. He turned in the mirror, checking over his reflection, and had to admit to himself that he looked... well enough, he supposed. 

The ensemble consisted of a pair of soft cream trousers, the material thick and soft, and tight on the legs. It was topped with a soft red tunic, the material lighter than that of the trousers, embroidered in a simple but fetching pattern with soft gold and grey thread. He wore a fine leather belt, with a small dagger strapped to it for aesthetics, and old-fashioned paranoia. Tucked into the high collar of the tunic he wore was a light cravat that was a soft gray to match the threading in his embroidery, and to complete the look, newer leather boots that reached the middle of his calves. They were soft and comfortable on his feet, and he thanked his lucky stars that they also happened to go nicely with his clothes- he couldn't bear the thought of wearing more uncomfortable, formal shoes, and was at least glad that he didn't have to dress any more extravagantly than he currently was. 

With a comb tugged through his hair and a slight splash of cologne (an indulgence he never really gave into, never having the occasion), he was satisfied enough with how he was put together and decided that without further ado, it was time. 

The party was already beginning, guests arriving and trickling through the main doors of the castle, and Kent watched from a corner of a corridor as nobles from all the surrounding area poured into the building, chatting and laughing and exchanging small pleasantries. He simply observed, content to people-watch as everyone made their way inside. There seemed to be... well, rather a lot of people, but none of them, when they happened to see Kent, seemed to pay him any mind, which was just as well with him. 

Eventually, however, he decided he could no longer stand around in a corner alone, and made his way into the great hall, where dinner was to be served before the rest of the evening kicked into gear. He sat himself where he was directed, and was pleased to remember that he was sitting among his fellow knights, which immediately put him at ease. He gave an easy smile and hearty greeting to his friends as he sat down to the table, and he felt his spirits lift enough to drain the collection of nerves that had begun to tear into his stomach.

The wine, as promised, flowed heavily, among a selection of ales, beers, and even spirits, though those were passed in little flasks among the knights and other lower class men, who all shot each other sly looks and winks as they encouraged each other to dip into the supply and get the party roaring before due time. Kent normally didn't indulge in more heavy spirits, but decided that a little bit of freedom from his inhibitions ought to do him some good, and graciously took a swig from the offered flask when it landed in his hands.

The food was delicious, and conversation flowed easily through the hall, the chatter a pleasant and welcome sound. The almost melodic sound of so many voices engaged in good spirits was a balm in itself, and combined with the contents of the flask and the wine he'd consumed alongside his plate, Kent was feeling much better by the time supper was finished. 

Festivities moved into the ballroom, which was a much bigger space and allowed for a little more breathing room. Large, floor to ceiling windows lined the space, and they were thrown open to allow in cool night breezes, as well as the scent of the main garden, which could be observed and accessed from the room. It was a very pleasant atmosphere, and Kent was content to prop himself against a wall near one of the doors and watch the people as they mingled and began to dance. The music was springy and bright, something to raise the spirits and encourage people to enter the dance floor, and the merriment about the gathered assembly was obvious and a little contagious. Though Kent found himself feeling slightly awkward in his lonesome position, he was much more content to watch the dancers before him, enjoying the sight of all the colors and and movement. It was nice and enjoyable in its own right, and it left him feeling pleasant.

The evening bled into the night, and Kent found himself three more glasses of wine deep and still in his little spot against the wall, eyes still trained on the crowd as they moved about the room. His chest felt warm, and it was a soft, pleasant feeling. He stood against the wall, a small smile on his face, and was content.

And then Sain approached him.

He'd hardly seen the man all night, but now he stood before him, cheeks pink and smile wide, giving a wave as he walked over to Kent, his step a little too eager for the knight's liking.

"Kent, my good man!" Sain said brightly as he approached. "I'd wondered if I would even see you tonight! I'd begun to wonder if you'd already run off for the night."

"Ah, not just yet," he said. "Though I considered retiring soon."

Sain looked personally offended, his eyebrows drawing together as he scoffed. "Nonsense! You've not danced a single time tonight, I already know it. You ought to, at least once! That's what these things are for, you know." He rolled his eyes. "Look, my friend, there are plenty of beautiful women here, many of them eligible, and I'd wager plenty of them would simply love to ravish you- well, politely speaking, share a waltz and dry conversation about whatever land their fathers rule over, but then... well, you know."

Kent raised a single brow. "Do I really, Sain?"

"Ah, perhaps not." He threw an arm over Kent's shoulder and tossed him a grin. "In any case, you ought to enjoy yourself, man, we don't get opportunities like this very often."

"At the very least, I do not intend on... ravishing anyone."

Sain let out a loud laugh, his head tipping back, and Kent had to bite the inside of his cheek to stifle laughter of his own.

"Come, come, dance with me!"

He felt heat flood his cheeks. "I beg pardon?"

"Dance with me," Sain repeated, eyes bright. "I promise I won't infringe upon your honor, I just want to share a whirl about the room with you. It ought to loosen you up and lift your spirits."

"Can you even dance?"

"Can _you_ even dance, Kent? I don't think it matters, considering how much the both of us have had to drink- but if you must know, I am a decent dance partner. I promise not to crush your toes- those boots look very nice and I'd hate to ruin them and end up on your lance for it."

Kent found himself chuckling slightly at that, and Sain grinned broadly.

"Attaboy," he said as Kent followed him out onto the floor. "I promise not to make you regret this."

Kent rolled his eyes, but conceded to getting into position as the current song began to come to a close. Kent placed a hand on Sain's waist, and one of Sain's went to his shoulder, their free hands coming together. Kent stood just a few inches taller than his companion, and had to look very slightly down to make eye contact.

"No toe crushing?"

"I wouldn't dream of it, darling," Sain said with a smile.

He gave another roll of his eyes, but when the music began for the next dance, they flowed into the steps with ease. Kent was surprised at how smoothly and easily Sain followed him, and his half-hearted worry about getting his toes crushed was quickly forgotten as they began to move about the floor together.

Sain was smiling. He was also wearing green, which he always seemed to wear, as Kent was sure to be found in red, as he was during this evening. Dark trousers, dark boots, and a soft, jade green tunic looked rather fetching on his companion knight. His hair was in slight disarray, and if Kent didn't know any better, he would say Sain had attempted to smooth it down and back earlier in the night. His eyes were bright, from alcohol and bright light from the chandeliers, and he hummed softly to the music as they danced.

It was... well, it was a little more than pleasant, if Kent were being honest with himself. Sain's hand was warm, palm pressed to his own, and his ever-present smile was enchanting. Were it not for all the wine in his blood, Kent would have questioned why he felt a touch woozy in the moment.

"Your hair looks different," he said, attempting to distract his quickly wandering thoughts with conversation. 

Sain let out a warm, sheepish chuckle. "Well, I had tried to put it back. I was thinking of Hector when I did it... maybe I didn't use the right product, or perhaps my hair is just too unruly, but it wasn't meant to be. Now I feel as if I look a little foolish, with my hair hanging about my face like a heathen- I'm nothing without my headband."

It was Kent's turn to laugh. "If it comforts you, it doesn't look poorly."

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

"Of course not," he said sweetly.

Sain laughed again, and Kent found himself grinning. They moved about a bit more, brushing against a few people, but Kent, for all the world, was a bit oblivious to anyone aside from his dance partner.

"Why did you ask me to dance?" He asked softly. "You did say yourself that there is a plethora of beautiful, eligible young ladies in attendance here."

Sain's cheeks went red, and Kent was startled at the look it brought about his companion. he had seen Sain flustered countless times, but never... never quite like this. He had a moment where he wondered if this was all some sort of feverish dream caused by the wine and spirits he'd drunk earlier in the night, and if he was going to wake in his bed at any moment, hungover and delirious.

"Can't a man share a dance with his trusted friend? I thought it ought to lift your spirits."

"Mmm, I suppose," he said softly. "But that doesn't sound truthful to me."

"Your tongue is so bold tonight." He blushed again. "Perhaps we ought to get you drunk more often."

Kent chuckled, and felt a flash of heat rise in his own face. "Well, I wouldn't call myself drunk just yet. Should I be drunk right now?"

Sain laughed, a loud thing, and shook his head. "No, no, no need for that, I promise." Then, in a softer tone, "We can enjoy this as it is, right?"

"Ah." The sound left his mouth unbidden, and Kent felt embarrassment and warmth flood his stomach all at once. "I... suppose we can."

Sain dipped his head, shy, and the gesture was so sweet and boyish that it took Kent completely by surprise. He wanted to put a finger to Sain's chin; to lift his face and read his eyes, see what they would tell him about what was happening here between them. But he refrained, and allowed Sain a moment to himself, for all it was worth for their current closeness.

The song ended, and they drifted towards one of the open windows. Kent leaned against the frame, tilting his head towards the gentle breeze flowing in, and inhaled the scent of the grass and flowers from the garden outside. His eyes drifted closed, and he sighed softly as a cool breeze ruffled his hair and cooled his face ever so slightly. When he opened his eyes, Sain was looking at him, a bit unabashed, and heat flooded his body once more. The breeze, it seemed was no longer enough to sustain him.

"Have another dance with me," Kent found himself saying, his voice slightly rough. "I... if you would like to, of course."

"I would be happy," Sain said, and held out his arm.

They entered the cluster of dancers once more, melting back into the crowd. Not a single person turned their eye towards the two men dancing- it seemed that each person on the floor was too focused on their own partner. Kent caught a flash of lavender from the corner of his eye and smiled to see Lyn twirling a giggling Florina about the space, grinning broadly. Perhaps, he mused as he turned his eyes back to his own companion, this night had something special to it.

He was light on his feet for the wine and the atmosphere, and he felt almost as if he were in a dream. The press of the crowd, the scent of flowers and sweat and wine, Sain's warm hand on his waist, as he lead them through this dance. He felt, all at once, closed in and entirely free, and it was truly a dizzying experience.

"Did I tell you how nicely you clean up?" Sain asked as they spun.

"You did not."

"Well I ought to have opened with that. You do, er, look quite dashing."

Kent ducked his head a little before giving an abashed smile. "Ah, thank you. I've not the sense for fashion, but the tailor I saw assured me this was a well enough ensemble."

"Your tailor has a fine eye. Forgive me if I'm being bold, but your legs especially look... well. Perhaps I ought not to finish that sentence."

He laughed for a lack of knowing what else to do, face growing hot at Sain's words.

"It seems I'm not the only one who's grown bold with his speech tonight. What did they put in the food?"

"Extra courage, perhaps."

They shared a smile and continued to dance as the conversation lulled. It was... a touch strange, admittedly, but at the same time, Kent felt a sense of peace. His thought swirled about his head in a cloud as Sain lead him about the floor, smoothly and gently. He couldn't stop thinking of the hand at his waist, soft green eyes, the way Sain had sounded just the slightest touch breathless when he had asked Kent if they could just enjoy the moment in its pure form. He looked and looked at Sain, tried to see through him, tried to give name to this roaring feeling starting to crash in his chest, but no words would come. 

Something, he knew, was between them, like a living thing, its beating heart thrashing its own pulse through Kent's veins and forcing him to feel it. The heat of it, the dizzying grip of it, would not undo itself from him, even as they moved into another dance and still did not let go of one another. His legs ached, ever so slightly, his feet tired from doing so much standing and dancing, but he could not bring himself to ask Sain for a reprieve, recoiled at the thought of abandoning the strange magic of this moment to fall into his bed alone.

And there it was.

"Why didn't you dance with a woman?" He asked, and he almost sounded despairing when the words left his mouth, clumsy and unbidden, scented with wine. "Why did you dance with me?"

"I thought I had made that clear. I was trying not to use my words, for once, I thought you might be proud of me for it."

"Subtlety has never been in your nature, Sain. You need not pretend otherwise with me. I..." His brow furrowed slightly as he said this, but he maintained eye contact, brown eyes looking into green, "I know you, Sain."

"Not all of me."

"I could."

The air between them, then, was stifling. It was sudden, powerful, and Kent felt it crawl up his flesh in form of goosebumps, his scalp tingling. His mouth was dry. Sain's eyes were wide, shining, asking him something.

"Come with me."

Sain did not question him as he took them from the ballroom, right outside to the garden. Kent slipped through the trees, the hedges, took them far enough from the din of the ballroom that the noise of the crowd was nothing but a murmur on the wind.

"Kent, I-"

"Tell me this isn't strange," he said, his voice a little strangled. "This... this thing, here, I'm not a fool, am I?"

"Perhaps we're both fools," Sain said, his voice soft. "I wish it hadn't taken me so long to... to say something to you, to do something, Kent, I..." He swallowed, ran a hand through his unruly hair. "If either of us is the fool, it is myself, and I will freely admit this and bear it when I tell you that you have consumed my thought in a way that's left me ravaged."

Kent sucked in a breath, suddenly feeling as if all the air had been taken from him. He trembled.

"I thought... I wondered... did I have a chance? Could he ever see me the way I saw him, could he ever wish to know me in such an intimate way? I... I know I am not the perfect man, the perfect soldier. I know I get on your last nerve, and anger too many women, and I never put my training sword in the right spot and I steal your bread, but I... I had hoped, perhaps entirely foolishly, that you... that maybe you could love me."

"Sain." His words, for all his nerves, were clear and sure. "Please look at me."

He did, and Kent felt as if he had been hit in the chest a second time. His eyes were wide and hopeful, a touch watery, and that was when he knew, assuredly, that he needed no other words.

It was infinitely easier than he anticipated to reach for him and bring him into an embrace. It was so much easier than he could have dreamed to lean forward and down, just those few, preciously scant inches, and slot his mouth against Sain's. They were both surprised, Kent himself included, at the actual contact, but it was much too easy to fall into it. 

Sain's mouth was warm. His lips were slightly chapped, and his mouth tasted bitterly of the ghost of his wine, but it was, for all the world, perhaps the sweetest thing Kent had ever tasted. He gasped into the other man's mouth as their lips parted, hands clinging to one another to pull each other as close as possible. It was a reckless kiss, graceless, all heat and instinct, and their teeth clacked and Sain snagged Kent's lip when he pulled away, but he found he could not care a single bit. 

They were both panting when they pulled away, as if they had just run drills. Kent's chest heaved, as did his mind, and his hands remained on Sain, clutching at his waist like an anchor. 

"I am many things," Kent said quietly, breath ghosting Sain's lips. "And perhaps a fool is one of them. Well... definitely one of them. I... I've not the words, really, to describe what has transpired within me, though I think you might have an idea."

"That I do." He brought a hand up to Kent's cheek, cupping it, and he leaned into the contact a little. "You really are something, Kent of Caelin."

He grinned, broadly, and felt as if his whole face were going to split. 

"As are you. Since this is a night for bold declarations, maybe I shall go so far as to suggest that we may have been made for each other."

Sain's laugh was loud and full, echoing through the dark and quiet part of the garden where they stood. His throat was exposed as he tilted his head back, and seized like a madman, Kent bent forward and pressed his mouth to it. The skin there was soft and warm, and smelled of cologne. Sain sighed, brought his hands to Kent's hair and rested there.

Almost without thought, Kent continued his crusade, mouth moving across every bit of skin he could reach, tasting every inch of Sain's pale, soft throat. 

"Wait," Sain gasped.

Red-faced, Kent pulled away from him, though they still embraced one another.

"We... should not do this here. Stop me if I'm asking too much, and feel free to refuse, but... come to my room with me."

Heat filled his face, but he found himself nodding a little.

"Only if you're sure."

"I would never ask if I wasn't."

With a nod, they set off, ducking back into the castle. They slipped out of the ballrooom, and Sain tugged Kent through the corridors by his hand, quick and eager. Sain actually giggled once they made it into his room, and he flashed a truly mischievous grin as he turned the key in the lock.

From there, it was nothing. They collided, forcefully, but it did not deter them from one another as they embraced, hands, roaming across one another's bodies, mouths pulling desperately at each other. Cravats torn away from throats, boots carelessly kicked off and tossed to the corner of the room, it all happened... quickly. 

"Bed, bed, let's go," Sain gasped, and Kent went wordlessly. 

Sain laid himself on the bed, and Kent crawled over him, bringing their mouths together again as he hovered on all fours. Sain's hands roamed across his back, his chest, and he tugged at Kent's tunic, whining in the back of his throat.

"Both of us are wearing too much."

"Agreed," Kent said, and he sat back on his knees and stripped himself of his tunic, tossing it carelessly to the floor. 

Normally, he would care about such a thing, considering that tunic was rather expensive and fine, but all he could think about was Sain's hands on his bare skin, and he felt mad with it. Sain sat up and removed his own tunic and undershirt, and then they were bare-chested, face to face and panting. Kent knew he had a tendency to flush all the way down to his chest, and he felt the heat of it in the skin there. Sain put a hand to him, and smiled.

"You're so red."

He didn't have a dignified response to that, and instead chose to shove him back down onto the pillows and kiss him thoroughly. Sain followed his lead, arms winding around Kent's neck to pull him down, and he fell onto him, the both of them groaning a little as Kent dropped his weight onto him.

"I've never been with a man," Kent whispered into Sain's neck between open-mouthed kisses. "I hope not to disappoint."

"It's fine," he gasped. "We'll have all the time to figure it out, right now I just want you to touch me, I don't care how-"

Kent groaned and brought their mouths together again, hungry. Sain clung to him, and there was a desperation in their movement, the way they clung to one another. Sain's hands were eager, roaming across his skin with purpose, touching him wherever he could reach. Kent gasped into their kiss as Sain's hands roamed lower, gripping his ass. His hips bucked a little of their own accord, and Sain made a strangled noise in his throat.

Emboldened by his lust and Sain's obvious enthusiasm, Kent began to kiss his throat once more, determinedly moving his mouth down the other man's body and onto the exposed skin of his chest. The flesh there was warm against his mouth, heaving a little beneath his ministrations as Sain panted a little. His eyes looked up as his lips met a nipple, and Sain made a truly strangled noise as Kent's tongue slid across it, laving the sensitive nub in a slightly delicate and cautious manner. Sain shuddered, and kent took it as an agreeable sign, so he continued his work, licking over his nipple before deciding to take it between his lips and suck. Sain writhed beneath him at the sensation, crying out a little, and when Kent parted from him, he smiled.

He moved onward, pressing kisses to Sain's stomach, mouth moving over the defined muscles of his abdomen in reverie. He kissed down, down, until he got to his hipbones, and pressed kisses to the sharp juts of bone there, as well. He was in dangerous territory, he know, and with shaking hands, brought his left palm to the obvious erection in Sain's trousers. He rubbed his palm against it, and Sain cried out, his hips bucking. 

"By the Saint, Kent, please get these off of me," he said, already tugging at the hem of his trousers. 

"Yes, yes, we'll get them off," he replied, and was not surprised by the tremor in his voice. 

The both of them shook slightly as they removed their trousers and smallclothes, and Kent was a little struck by the moment he saw Sain bare before him. Of course they had seen each other undressed before- being a knight, a soldier, meant living among men in close quarters and seeing each other without clothes all the time- but this, of course, was much different than that. 

Sain met his eye, face flushed, and took his swollen bottom lip between his teeth in a moment of reticence. Kent's eyes roamed over him, from his red cheeks to his legs, spread out on the bed, and the now flushed and dusky cock between them. He licked his lips, finding his mouth suddenly rather dry, and leaned forward once more to kiss him again. This kiss was slower, less urgent, but there was still a spark in the way their lips parted, tongues roaming lazily over each other, eager to taste. 

With shaking fingers, Kent reached between them, and wrapped his hand around Sain. The other knight gasped, his eyes fluttering closed, and Kent watched as he swallowed, chest heaving. 

Slowly, Kent began to stroke. It was a different angle than he was used to when he took care of himself, but this bit of work was at least familiar to him. He went slowly at first, trying to get acquainted with the feeling of Sain in his hand. He thought it might be strange, but the feeling of Sain's cock in his grip, the way it made him shudder beneath him, made the arousal burn hot and hard within himself. He pressed his mouth to Sain's neck once more, laving it with soft, dry kisses as he worked.

"Tell me what you like," he said a little breathlessly. "I do want to make this enjoyable."

"Were we less urgent and you more comfortable, I'd ask you to fuck me," Sain whispered, low and rough. "But not tonight. I just want to feel you."

"That can easily be arranged."

Sain gave him a bright smile, eyes shining. He let out a low, deep moan as Kent tightened his grip on him, and sped up his stroke ever so slightly. He panted, fingers dug into Kent's shoulder blades, hips moving to meet the motion of his hand.

Kent's arousal was so sharp, he could hardly stand it, and he found himself rutting against the mattress, seeking friction desperately to relieve the ache in his own cock. It was not nearly enough, but it was better than nothing. A moan tore itself from his throat, and Sain looked to him, breathless.

"Come here," he whispered.

Kent did as he was bidden, and took his hand from Sain to move up, kissing him again. He brought his weight down on him, pressing their bodies together, and the slide of his erection against Sain's stomach was heavenly after the unsatisfying feel of the bedsheets. Without thought, he moved his hips, causing the both of them to groan deeply. Sain clung to him, groaning into his ear, the sound encouraging.

"Together," he said, and his voice was soft and ragged, tugging at the burning arousal that was making it hard for Kent to think straight. 

"Yes," he breathed through a moan. "Yes, I want that."

With a little more maneuvering, Kent aligned them better so that their erections brushed and sat next to one another. He shivered at the contact, and reached between them to wrap a hand around the both of them. The head of his own cock was damp, as was Sain's and he spread the fluid down their shafts, making the slide easier and more pleasant. They groaned in unison once more, and Kent began to move his hips, the motion slightly stuttering at first as he gathered himself and tried to set a pace. Sain's hands remained at his back, blunt nails digging slightly into the flesh of his shoulders, but the subtle sting of it was pleasant, in its own way.

The air between them was humid and sticky, but Kent could not be bothered to care, all of his focus on the feeling of the body of the man beneath him, the pleasure coursing through him as he thrust against him, cocks slick and hot in his hand. He gasped as he moved, and his eyes fell shut as he worked. His fringe stuck to his forehead with sweat, and he felt hot all over, but he could care less. 

The arousal burning in his body left him feeling taught as a wire, and his toes were curled as he thrust into his hand, gasping with every brush of his cock against Sain's. The sound of the other man moaning into his ear, the nails digging into his back, only added to the whirlwind of sensation, and Kent felt as if he were drowning in it a little. He had never been so aroused in all his life, he was sure of this. 

"I... I fear I won't last much longer," he admitted, breathless.

"Me neither," Sain said with a giggle. "I'm too drunk to last much longer."

Kent found himself giggling a little, as well, but their laughter quickly died and cut off into moans as he continued to thrust, speeding up just a touch. The friction was heavenly, and Kent let out a long, low groan as he accompanied the thrust with a particularly good stroke of his hand. 

"You look so good like this," Sain whispered. "I don't think I've ever seen you look so good- which is saying something, because I've seen you during a battle, and I'll freely admit that there is perhaps nothing more alluring than the sight of you running a lance through men thrice your size."

Kent let out a ragged moan at Sain's words, face going hot, and Sain chuckled.

"Come now, I want to see the face you make when you come," Sain said, his voice gone low. "You look good, but you'd look better coming all over me."

"By the Saint," Kent gasped. "You've such a filthy mouth."

"It can get filthier, but like I said, I'm too drunk." He tipped his head back and moaned again. "Please, Kent, please, I'm getting close, I'm almost there.."

He groaned deeply and sped up his thrusts, rendering Sain breathless. He clung to Kent, grip tight on his shoulders, and his hips rocked beneath him, the bed shuddering for their movement with each other. Kent buried his face in Sain's neck and groaned, hips stuttering.

"Sain, I'm-"

"Do it," he moaned, ragged, "do it, please, I want to see, I want to feel it-"

Kent cried out as he felt his release overtake him, loud despite his face being in Sain's neck. He shuddered almost violently, his toes curling painfully as his orgasm swelled and he spilled his release onto Sain's stomach, which was heaving with his own breathlessness as Kent weakly continued to stroke him. He gasped, and raked his nails down Kent's back as he began to come, shaking beneath him as his release spilled onto himself to join the mess already made there.

Slowly, Kent removed his hand, groaning. He was breathless as he finally moved, rolling onto his side and collapsing onto the mattress, flushed and deeply sated in a way he wasn't sure he had ever been before. He turned to face Sain, eyes already drooping. 

Sain had snatched his undershirt from the floor and was wiping the mess from himself. Kent wrinkled his nose as he tossed the now thoroughly soiled garment back onto the floor, and Sain laughed as he looked at his face.

"Maybe I ought to burn that one," he said. "Or at the very least, launder it myself and save some poor maid the trouble of seeing it."

A small, sleepy smile tugged at Kent's mouth, and he hummed softly as Sain put a hand to his cheek, thumb stroking his cheekbone absently.

"You'll be here in the morning?" He asked, quietly. "I'm praying that this isn't some sort of very vivid wine-induced dream."

"I'll be here," Kent whispered. "If you hold these words against me, you shall live to regret it, but there is nowhere else I'd rather be."

Sain's smile was tired, but bright. Kent's arm went about his waist, and he pulled him close, bodies flush against each other. He gathered the blankets to pull over them, and Sain honestly snuggled into his side. Kent leaned in and pressed a soft, warm kiss to his forehead, and he hummed sweetly.

As he drifted into sleep, Kent made a mental note to personally thank Lyn when he saw her next.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are more then welcome! Feel free to join me on twitter over @sterling_stars, where I cry every day about Fire Emblem and anime, it's a good time (if you're into that sort of thing)


End file.
